


The Lion And The Wolf

by ghalei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghalei/pseuds/ghalei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This starts during A Game Of Thrones when Robert Baratheon comes to Winterfell to ask Eddard Stark to be Hand of the king.</p><p>The ages have been changed due to the nature of the contents, Myrcella is 14 not 8 and Arya is 15 not 9.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lion And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This starts during A Game Of Thrones when Robert Baratheon comes to Winterfell to ask Eddard Stark to be Hand of the king.
> 
> The ages have been changed due to the nature of the contents, Myrcella is 14 not 8 and Arya is 15 not 9.

When Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell, it was a chance for the Stark children to meet the Baratheon children. Myrcella Baratheon most definitely had Cersei Lannisters looks, Myrcella was extremely beautiful with long curly blonde hair down over her shoulders, Arya Stark on the other hand had short, messy brown hair that came down to just below her ears. At the age of 14 Myrcella gained lots of attention from boys and Robert had been trying to arrange a marriage with another of the great houses, it was commonly believed that Robert had came to Winterfell to broker a marriage with Bran of House Stark since he was just one year younger than Myrcella at 13. As King Robert's convoy came up the Kingsroad towards Winterfell, Arya Stark was sitting in her room when a knock came at the door. "It's Septa Mordane, King Robert and his entourage will be here soon so you need to be ready for when they do."

"Ok" replied Arya. Within minutes Arya was ready and came down to the courtyard of Winterfell waiting for the king to arrive.

When King Robert Baratheon entered the courtyard in Winterfell, Arya got her first look at Myrcella, _w_ _ow, she is so beautiful, lucky Bran_ thought Arya.


End file.
